Guy Talk
by Beliel
Summary: Neji and Lee have a discussion after training. Short. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** for the Lovely Penbee, I hope this is okay.

**Guy Talk**

"Thank you very much for this vigorous training session, surely I shall catch up to you and we can be youthful rivals in truth, Neji-kun!" Lee's proclamation rang through the mostly silent forest, startling some birds that had just decided it was safe to land again.

Neji tracked the chakra signatures of the birds within Lee's audible range as they took off. He couldn't blame the creatures. He'd more then once felt the urge to run when Lee got… exuberant. And the fact that a good deal of the forest was missing where the two had been training was a factor of course.

"Sit down Lee." Neji tossed a towel at his teammate, fished from his shoulder pack. The Jounin wiped at the sweat on his own face as he watched Lee catch the cloth with a jump and flourish. Nothing seemed to dampen Lee's spirits. Not even two hours of intense training in the muggy, Konoha summer heat.

"Thank you Neji-kun!" Lee settled down and wiped his face and neck, trying not to pant, but Neji saw the way his lungs constricted; there wasn't much that could be hidden from the Byakugan. He'd called the break for that very reason, claiming he needed a rest. Lee couldn't argue, not if Neji claimed to be the one that needed the breather. It was amusing, in a way, how easy it was to get Lee to go along with things; you just had to know how to phrase things correctly. And experience and observation had taught Neji exactly how to phrase things.

It was also odd, to think that he was training with Rock Lee, if not on equal footing yet, then closing in on it. Lee was improving. Lee was always improving. Neji knew he himself was improving as well, but… Well there was something almost inspiring in Lee's almost tireless pursuit of self-improvement. Even Neji's obsession with perfecting his defense couldn't quite compare to Lee's dogged, single-minded patience when he set his mind to a task. Neji admired it, even if the current, long-term task was proving that Lee could beat the genius Neji.

"Neji-kun." Neji looked up from his musing, blinked at the serious expression on Lee's face.

"Yes?"

"Is there someone you love?"

"Excuse me?" Neji tried hard to compose himself. Where had that come from?

"It's just, I was wondering, since you're my age, and very popular with the girls, if…" Lee was turning red.

Neji sighed and leaned forward, watching the way Lee's ears almost seemed to steam from embarrassment. "It's alright. But why ask me? I'm sure Gai-sensei would be happy to give you advice about girls."

Lee stared at Neji, shocked. "How did you know?!"

Neji smiled slightly, and didn't reply.

"Well… Well Gai-sensei has given me many inspiring speeches! It's just… I wanted… Well, I was wondering from someone that maybe…" Lee struggled valiantly with the words. "I wanted to know from someone who lived with her!"

"Hinata-sama!?" Neji nearly choked, forcing back the shock. "I thought… Didn't you like Haruno-san?"

Lee smiled wistfully. "Do not worry Neji-kun, it isn't that my heart is fickle. It's just… Well, Naruto-kun is my friend, I couldn't pursue Sakura-san in good conscience."

Neji tried to force himself to think past this new development. It wasn't as if he objected to Lee being interested in Hinata, not exactly. If anything, Lee would do his best to watch out for her. But the thought of them dating? He wasn't sure how to even begin imagining it. In fact, he was trying very hard not to begin imagining it.

"Hinata-sama… Likes Naruto, Lee." Neji managed, as gently as he could.

"Ah, I know Neji-kun. But, well, I thought maybe she might consider me, if even just as a friend. I admire how she tries very hard to become a worthy successor."

"Ah. And you want me to do what exactly for you?"

"Well, I was wondering what sort of things she likes! If I am going to court the youthful flame of my heart, I must present her with appropriate tokens of my esteem and affection!" Neji could hear the echo of Gai in those words.

"… Ah." Neji felt the world shift, just subtly. He was going to be playing matchmaker between a member of the main branch—his cousin, shy little Hinata—and Rock Lee. And he couldn't say no. Not to that earnest face.

Neji had to wonder when Lee had learned his own tricks of manipulation, and when he, Neji, had started falling for them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, the suit looks good, you have the flowers, run the meeting by me again." Neji surveyed Lee critically. He'd managed to get his teammate into formal wear. A black suit, cream shirt, but Lee had insisted on the squirrel tie. Well, with any luck Hinata would find that cute and endearing. And there was nothing to be done about the hair or eyebrows, but at least Hinata had met Lee before, and in spandex no less, so his appearance wouldn't really be a shock.

"I will walk to the door, and knock. And when it is answered I will say 'May I please see Hinata-sama?' and when she is brought I will give her the flowers and ask 'Hinata-sama, I like you very much, would you please do me the kindness of coming out to tea with me?'" Lee looked worried. It'd taken Neji days of drilling to get any hints of passionate youth and hearts of burning devotion out of Lee's initial confession. Of course, once they got out of the Hyuuga household and off on a date, assuming it got that far, Lee would probably revert to his usual mode of speech. And, well, that was okay, Hinata would have to get used to that eventually if she decided to date Lee.

Neji reflected on what sort of pair they would make. Cute Hinata-sama and… He had grown to love Lee almost like a brother, but Neji couldn't lie to himself, Lee was homely. He had funny eyes and giant eyebrows and the worst excuse for a haircut. Looks didn't matter for a shinobi, and it wasn't in Hinata's nature to be focused on image, but in any case, if they did become an item Lee and Hinata would make one strange looking couple.

"Very good." Neji nodded and adjusted Lee's tie one more time, straightening the Chuunin's lapels and brushing off imaginary lint from his shoulders. "Are you ready?"

Lee swallowed and nodded, the corners of his mouth turning down in determination. "Yes Neji-kun." He pumped a fist in the air. "I will embark upon this voyage of youth as you have instructed me! I will not let you or Hinata-sama down! I shall be brave!"

"Right. Good." Neji patted Lee's shoulder awkwardly, then handed him the bouquet of flowers. "Just remember nothing about youth or springtime while you're in the house. And no… Passionate speeches."

"I remember Neji-kun. I shall be quiet and respectful to the dignity of the Hyuuga household." Lee's earnest look was a good sign, Neji just hoped his teammate wouldn't get carried away in the heat of the moment.

"Alright. That's all I can help you with Lee. The rest is up to you."

"Yes. Thank you Neji-kun, I will never forget your kind help! Wish me a warrior's luck! I am going to go forth and meet my destiny, hopefully with Hinata-sama!" Striking another pose, Lee nearly lost the flowers, caught them, and bowed to Neji. "Take care Neji-kun, I will tell you how things go, when we meet for training tomorrow."

"Yes. Please do." Neji watched his teammate walk off towards the Hyuuga household with mixed emotions. He was glad he had a mission to go to; it gave him a reasonable excuse to be away. But at the same time, he wondered if he shouldn't hurry, if he was quick he could be back in time to watch how Lee's date proceeded. It wouldn't exactly be spying. It would just be keeping an eye on his teammate and cousin. Yes. That was all. He'd have to rush to be back in time to catch any of the date though.

Neji ran like lightning for his mission.


End file.
